Žarnov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Koos Mansion Zarnov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Koós mansion in Žarnov | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Zarnov COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Žarnov in Košice-okolie District | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Žarnov in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 34 |lats = 57 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 55 |longs = 26 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1332 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMK-MKP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ján Kulcsár | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 7.20 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 197 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 417 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 57.92 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 02 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Žarnov ( ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1332. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 197 metres and covers an area of 7.197 km². It has a population of about 417 people. Ethnicity The population is almost entirely Hungarian in ethnicity. Government The municipal seat of the tax office and district office is located at Moldava nad Bodvou and the seat of the police force is at Turňa nad Bodvou. Culture The village has a public library and a number of food stores. Sport The village has a football pitch. Transport The nearest railway station is at Turňa nad Bodvou. External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html Category:Žarnov Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1332 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia